Benutzer:Skyfall2000
About Sky MÖÖÖP ^-^ (Generelle Begrüßung xD) Ich bin die Sky, oder auch Skyla :) Ich bin 14 Jahre alt und komme aus Deutschland. Ok. Reicht an persönlichen Infos xD Ich bin die meiste Zeit eigentlich an meinem PC oder Handy und wenn dass nicht stattfindet, dann werdet ihr meine Nase in einem Buch finden. Sad life, I know. Meine Hobbys sind Lesen, Schreiben, Zocken, Videos drehen/schneiden, scheiße anstellen und Nägel lackieren. Und sarkastisch sein. Ich glaub aber, letzteres mach ich irgendwie die ganze Zeit xD Ihr könnt mich hier im Wiki wegen allem möglichen anschreiben, ich werde euch so gut es geht alles beantworten :D Sky ♦ Nachrichten • Blog • Beiträge ♦ Forever Magic! ACHTUNG!!! Ich möchte euch bitten, keine Handlungen aus meinen Geschichten oder Namen meiner Charaktere zu übernehmen... ich weiß auch nicht, ich mag sowas nicht, also unterlasst es bitte, wenn ihr mich nicht als Feind haben wollt... ;) Storys Ich bin angehende Autorin und schreibe für mein Leben gern, wie man vielleicht auch schon gemerkt hat ;) Auf diesem Wiki beschäftige ich mich mit der Geschichte der Drachenelfe Alicia, so wie ihren Freunden (Charaktere von anderen Usern hier c:) (K)ein kleiner Stecki von mir :D Spitzname: Sky/Skyla/Wechselbad der Gefühle (danke an Sabi) Wohnort: Das wäre... ******* hab's mir anders überlegt. Geburtstag: 19. August Ausbildung: Gymnasium. Augenfarbe: Braun. Einfach nur braun. Schuhgröße: 38 Wie siehst du aus?: ÄHHHHH... Groß, normal schlank, kurze braun-blonde Haare... ein Alltagsmensch ^^ Wie ist dein Kleidungsstil?: Ich trage hauptsächlich eher stilvolle Sachen... xD Wie ist dein Charakter?: Ich bin grundsätzlich jemand, der es gerne seinen Mitmenschen recht macht... hilfsbereit, aufgeschlossen, höflich? :) Wie ist dein Musikstil?: Ich hör mir in einem Moment den neusten Hit von Rammstein an und im nächsten Hello xD Was ist dein Markenzeichen?: Leberfleck unter der Nase Schule / Arbeit: Ich geh in ein Gymi Rauchst du?: Nope. Hobbys: Puh... lange Liste xD Ich mach mal das hauptsächliche: Schreiben, lesen, zocken, Longboard fahren, und am Handy sein xD Hast du Geschwister?: Nein. Bin froh das es so ist :´D Welche?: KEINE. Hast du eine Beziehung?: Nein. Und ich bin stolz drauf... :´D Hast du ein Piercing?: Nope Hast du einen Tattoo?: Nope Lieblingsurlaubsland?: Österreich. Es ist nicht all zu weit weg, die Leute sind nett... ^-^ Wen würdest du gerne treffen?: Roxy, Concrafter, Jennifer S. (will sie verhauen ^^), sowie so gut wie alle meine Freunde aus dem Wiki xD und die Stars von HTTYD :D Wen bewunderst du?: Niemanden. Für mich ist jeder Mensch das gleiche, denn wir sind alle Menschen! Heißeste Person der Welt: Mein Mittelfinger. Celebrity Crush: Igitt Lieblingsschlafkleidung?: Kommt krass auf die Jahreszeit an ;) Lieblingsauto?: Keins. Ich mag alle, außer alte... Trabis? Lieblingsfilm?: HTTYD, aber was ich momentan auch immer wieder schaue, is Fuck you Göthe (1 u. 2). Minions ist aber auch echt süß gemacht! :D Lieblingsmusiker/in?: Viele. Wenn ich spontan welche nennen müsste, währen es Calvin Harris, David Guetta und... Zara Lasson :D Lieblingsband/Musikgruppe: Ach gottchen... Lieblingsstadt?: München Lieblingskuscheltier?: Ein abgenutztes kleines Schwein :3 Lieblingsduft?: Vanilla Cake Pop von Bilou xD Lieblingszeitschrift?: Ich lese das generell nicht, weil ich dann wieder in meinen Sammelwahn gerate xD Lieblingsserie: Dragons Lieblingsautor?: Kerstin Gier Was steht auf deinen Mauspad?: Ich besitze kein Mauspad :D Was liegt unter deinem Bett: Ich denke es wäre für alle Beteiligten besser, wenn ich diese Frage nicht ehrlich beantworte... Lieblingsfarbe?: Alle kalten Töne Lieblingslied aller Zeiten: Keins xD Lieblingslied im Moment: This is what you came for u. Uncover :D Lieblingsessen?: Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße :) Lieblingsfach in der Schule?: English Lieblingsgetränk?: Die Limo, Himbeersirup Lieblingszahl?: Keine Welches Deo benutzt du?: No comment please. Welche Schuhe trägst du am liebsten?: Meine Glitzerschuhe xD Wann gehst du schlafen in der Woche?: Zu spät. Welches Wort oder welchen Satz benutzt du am häufigsten?: Nice, alles klar, fuck, wo ich mir nur so denke, schnaute, du Arschloch, oh shit. Das Romantischste was dir jemals passiert ist: No comment please. Der peinlichste Moment in deinem Leben: Wenn du in der dritten Klasse irgendwas peinliches gemacht hast (no comment please...) und dich nicht mehr daran errinerst, aber die ganze Klasse darüber redet... oh shit. Bist du eine draußen oder drinnen Person?: Drinnen Warum?: Ich lebe in einer Großstadt. Was machst du am Wochenende?: Nicht das, was ich sollte. Welches Fach magst du nicht in der Schule?: Puh... Ich hab kein Fach was ich wirklich hasse... Dein Frühstück: Kakao. Ich bin keine große Frühstückerin. Was isst du nicht gerne?: Gemüse. Das ist giftig. Haustiere: Nope Welche?: KEINE. Lachen oder träumen: Beides.... Warum?: Lachen ist unverzichtbar, träumen das halbe Leben :D Seriös oder lustig: Lustig Warum?: ...weil ich so oder so den ganzen Tag lang nen Lachkrampf hab... xD Schnell oder langsam: Langsam Warum?: Kein Stress! Single oder in Beziehung: Single. Ich hab Vorsätze. Wer und warum?: Keine Beziehung, weils nur Idioten in meinem Umkreis gibt xD Lange aufbleiben oder früh ins Bett: Lang aufbleiben Warum?: Ich werde erst in der Nacht so richtig wach... :´D Licht oder Dunkel: Licht Warum?: Horrorfilme, wenn man alone at home is... xD Sprechen oder Schweigen: Sprechen Warum?: ´Cause I´m a waterfall. Party oder Disco: Keins von beiden Warum?: Zuhause gibts wlan. Und meine Couch. Links oder rechts: Rechts? Warum?: Weil ich Prinziepien habe. Soße auf oder daneben: Daneben. Warum?: Is sonst eklich... Welche Frage wolltest du schon immer an Gott stellen?: Wieso gibts keine Drachen? Was werden deine letzten Worte sein, bevor du stirbst?: Rettet... die... Pizza... Gibt es Außerirdische?: Dann wohl eher nicht. Wieviele Kinder willst du?: Leute, bitte... ich bin 14! Was magst du echt nicht?: Perfektion. Das beste Gefühl der Welt: FREIIIIIIIII Das schlechteste Gefühl: Von seinen Freunden verlassen zu sein, jeder hast einen... Wovor hast du Angst?: Sensentyp in Sims 4, Anonymus... jegliche Geister/ Einbrecher Bist du ein emotionaler Mensch?: Jap..... Heulst du beim Filme schauen?: Teilweise... Warum?: Weil ich manchmal fühle, wie sich die Personen fühlen... und das tut mir dann halt krass leid... Traumberuf: Drachenreiterin/Autorin/Schauspielerin/Lehrerin :) Welche gute Vorsätze nimmst du dir am Jahresanfang vor?: Keine. Weil ich weiß,das ich sie nicht einhalten werde ;) Was war dein erster Gedanke als du heute früh aufgestanden bist?: Erstmal Whatsapp checken. Als welches Tier möchtest du wiedergeboren werden?: Drache ^^ Ein Schlauer Satz, der nicht von dir ist?: Möge der falsche Funken Hoffnung, den du in mir gezündet hast, zum brennen deiner Seele führen....